21 guns
by so-much-for-love
Summary: A Levi x Hange One Shot. Hange loved Levi. She was even months pregnant with his child even, but something comes up...Will she ever see her husband Levi again?


21 Guns

Levi x Hange

A/N: hey guys thank you so much for deciding to read my fanfiction about Levihan. Now please excuse me if it's bad. I had only written this in a day and I was just in a mood to write a quick short and easy. I basically wrote this in a day. So anyway enjoy.

There I stood, my eyes watering as my body froze in place. It breaking down hearing the very words Erwin was speaking. With my brain spinning inside of my skull, the kick of a baby pulling me back into consciousness.

"Hange… I'm really here to apologize." Erwin held out the torn, blood stained cloth of the survey corp cloak. The blood obviously being Levi's. My face felt wet as tears continued to stream down my cheeks. My body was going through the beginning emotions of grief.

"Do you want me to stay, Hange?" Erwin asked for the first time in this conversation as he looked me in the eyes sincerely. In response, I shook my head.

"One last thing, Hange." He reached into his breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a letter and a survey corp patch that you would find on the pocket in front of their heart. He handed me the items, then made his leave, pulling the hood to his cloak up concealing his blonde hair. He climbed upon his horse and rode off down the street.

As I held the tattered cape in my hands, I sat on the couch that Levi and I would cuddle on. The salt water droplets had stopped though my body still felt numb. My fingers fiddled with the fabric of the cloak. The memories of him playing like a slide show in my mind. Pressing the cap to my chest once more, the baby gave a light kick as if knowing the cap was it's father's.

"Oh Levi…" the tears came back to my eyes as they became glassy as the drops of water came back to my eyes. The last time I had saw his face was before he left for the expedition outside the wall with Erwin. I had been on the maternity leave, so I wasn't able to come with.

The sun was shining in the sky, the gentle breeze making the flowers dance. I had help Levi into his straps.

"Hange, you better relax while I'm gone okay?" Levi said before putting on his cloak. "Don't do anything to upset the baby alright."

"Now Levi why would I ever want to upset you or the baby?" I say tilting my head to the side with a smile.

"shitty glasses." he said before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Please be careful Levi." I say grasping his hand. I had a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I can't make any promises involving that, you should know that… I love you Hange." Levi pulled into a warm embrace nuzzling his head into my chest, him being of course werey of the growing child inside my womb.

" I love you too Levi." Then he was off. I watched him walk towards the gate until I couldn't see him anymore. Little did I know, a month later I would have Erwin telling me what happened. That Levi was eaten by a titan… The things I had loved to research on, had killed the only man I love. So here I would be… grieving.

A week later

Bang! the sound 21 guns firing in sync. A trumpet blazing on it's horn. My hair loose from it's normal ponytail, my clothing drenched from the falling rain drops that their clouds having gray the sky. The heat from blaze of the burning body of my husband. My expression was flat and blank like a motionless statue. I felt the presence of Erwin beside me. I held Levi's sealed letter in my hands. I broke the wax seal, I unfolded the parchment reading,

Dear Hange,

If you are reading this, It means that I can't hold you anymore. Look, Don't grieve too much for me. Don't want to upset the baby you know. Yesterday you told me you were pregnant and depending on how far along you are or if the baby is already born I just don't want you to grieve too much. Hange I love you. Now that I'm gone and not looking after you anymore, you better take care of yourself. Clean your shitty glasses and make sure to eat and sleep. This is quite corny even for me to be writing this but I'll be watching over you. I love you, forever and always.

Sincerely,

Levi Ackerman.

The last of the guns firing ended and the trumpet silenced. I looked up to see...Levi. He looked the same as when I saw him as he left the house on that day. He bowed his head towards me then turned on his heels and walked off. As he walked away he began to fade like fog clearing up. I have a small wave to the him as a small sorrow filled smirk came upon my lips.

"I love you levi." I thought as the clouds over head parted a little bit to let in a small ray of sunlight.

-The End-


End file.
